


Melted and Shattered

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thorki - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Superhusbands, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(WARNING: VERY WORDY)    </p><p>Blame can no longer be held by Loki alone. He has known everyone's secrets, has been blamed for their problems and anger, and has been broken and bound to do no more harm, but speak the truth behind everyone's lies. Others begin to follow the same path. Is it the weaving of the trickster's magic, or is it a mutual binding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Progressing. Suggestions welcome. Next chapter in a month or less. Enjoy!

"Oh yes," Loki says snidely, "let the one of TRUE evil take the fall."  
Sif stands rigid, a look of supreme annoyance on her face while Loki calmly circles her.  
"That's what you wanted isn't it? You, who long after the mighty Thor, would see the object of his own desires destroyed and out. Of. Your. Way."  
Loki's last words are spoken softly, but are full of emphasis, snatching out to cruelly bite the Lady Sif where she is most tender.  
Sif raises her sword and hoarsely replies, "How DARE you suggest such a thing! I love Thor... As a sister ought! I would see him happy in any endeavor he so chooses, no matter the "object" of his affection!"  
Loki sneers back, "Ah, but there it is; the pause of longing... needing time to settle and ring of truth before it can be developed into the lie. ... My DEAR Lady Sif-"  
Sif's hand finds and closes around Loki's slender neck. Her sword forgotten, she lifts him off of the ground in a fury. Loki manages to gasp once before being removed from the earth, but otherwise is unable to breathe and struggles against Sif's iron grip.  
"You DARE speak such treachery of me," she screams into his face, "Oh "god of mischief", bearer of thine "silver" tongue?!"  
Loki replies while holding out his silver bound wrist, despite being choked, "Yes... For I.... Know-better.. Than-any... When-I-hear... A.. Lie... My-lady..."  
Sif drops Loki suddenly and he lands roughly on his hands and knees, coughing heavily. Sif retrieves her sword from the ground to point it menacingly towards Loki. She whispers loudly, "You speak of this, master of lies, and, even with the truth binding, they will believe none of it. They still take my word a thousand times over yours. I am safe, you yet hold nothing over my head."  
Loki looks up, placing his hand gently over his bruising neck. When he speaks, his voice is rough.  
"Oh, but I do...," just loud enough for her to hear.  
Sif glares and her blade moves to rest on Loki's pale cheek.

"SIF! WHAT IN ODIN's NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Loki shifts ever so slightly and draws his own blood on Sif's blade as she turns her head to take in the forms of Thor and Steve moving towards them.  
Steve stops to take in the scene as Thor bounds over to the pair, knocks Sif's blade from her hand, and lifts his frail brother to his feet.  
"I was just...," Sif begins in shock, "We... He and I were... He is a TRAITOR and deserved to have verbal acknowledgement of our supreme distaste for the fact," She ends with disgust.  
Thor whirls on Sif with such fury she takes a step back.  
"This is HARDLY VERBAL! Look at the damage you have caused one of our own! Your kin!"  
Sif produces a Loki-esq sneer and gestures towards the bracelet that bars Loki from lying, "THAT is no kin of mine!"  
Loki hisses lightly at the mention of the binding and Thor Shouts in amazement.  
"Sif! You would dare-"  
Sif interrupts and stands proudly to emphasize her point, "I would! He is a traitor and you know it! So what of your love for an ADOPTED brother. No kin to ANY of us, yet you still stand in harms way for him and protect his wrongs! Knowing what he has done, not even to mention WHAT he is! Why I-"  
"ENOUGH LADY SIF!"  
Thor is fuming and stung, but graciously replies, "You are not wrong in your words."  
Sif stands even more proudly, but Thor cuts her down a few levels with his next comments. Even Steve, watching silently from the sidelines, shrinks down at his words.  
"You are not wrong... However, bear this in mind Lady Sif, He cannot help what he is and I, his adopted brother, shall love him no matter what madness he holds or what mischief he contains for no one else has... No one else would... Not a single one of you, then or now, has had the courage to love or accept that which was so terribly different, that which you could not understand, or something that was possibly better suited than yourself for a diverse outcome. Perhaps it is the lack of love and acceptance everyone has shown Loki that has driven him to such extreme pain and madness... such sorrow... all dealt with alone for century after century. Believing he deserved less than everyone else... and earning nothing but horrible treatment no matter how hard he tried simply because of what he is and where his abilities lie..."  
Sif is stunned into silence and struggles vainly for an appropriate reproach. Finding none, Sif quietly replies, "I... I-I... am sorry, Thor..."  
Thor snorts lightly and mumbles under his breath while turning away, "You bear no apology to me..."  
Looking upon his brother with the expressions of pure sadness and broken resolve, Thor begins again, "My dear brother..."  
Loki does not notice his brother's gaze is fixed on him and is, instead, stuck in a silent problem of finding a reply to Thor's small speech. He did not know of the truth of the statements and assumptions for sure, but he was certain there had to be more than that to cause supposed "madness"...  
Thor smiles and places one hand on Loki's shoulder and the other on the binding on Loki's wrist to capture his attention.  
Loki is dragged out of his contemplations just as Thor leans in and plants a long, burning kiss upon Loki's surprised mouth.  
Sif gasps, Steve sighs and looks away, and Loki's binding bracelet shatters into a thousand silver pieces, all in one fluid moment.  
Loki watches with astonishment as Thor pulls away and reveals a multitude of silver shards embedded in his palm. His eyes dart to his own bloodied wrist before jumping back to meet Thor's gaze.  
Thor's gaze softens as their eyes meet and he speaks softly, as if not to startle Loki, "My dear, dear brother... I apologize for not sharing the full extent of my feelings for you sooner. Twas and is not fair to keep you in the dark about even this."  
Loki blinks blankly at his brother and replies, "What of lady Jane?"  
Steve clears his throat before Thor can answer and, still looking away, mumbles, "Took care of that before we came here."  
Thor nods and elaborates, "Yes, I told Jane of my true feelings and she, being surprisingly perceptive and accepting of my personal treachery, gave me her blessing."  
Thor's hand had traveled up and began caressing Loki's cheek at some point in the conversation, but Loki hardly noticed. He had been so intent on the words and the bizarre melting of his ice cold heart that he could scarcely register anything else. He could scarcely take any more..

Weak from the long, now-released, binding, the taxing argument with Lady Sif, and the swelling of unfarmiliar emotions brought on by his brother's heavy words, Loki, the God of Mischief and silver-tongued sorcerer, Fainted.


	2. Vision of the Future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's had a vision of an improbable future and Thor is so uneasy about something that he can't sit still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter, Within a Month as promised. Suggestions always welcome. :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Next chapter should be up before the 5th of March)

Loki awoke to pitch black surroundings with a start. His head was throbbing and his wrist stung with a fury. He was used to having powerful visions, but as of late they were so vivid and strange that they left the lonely god with screaming headaches that could knock away the breath of even the mightiest creatures of the cosmos. The visions had begun as soon as he ended up alone; after the war with the misguardians, after his punishment for starting the war, and after he had ignited Odin’s wrath a final time. He had willingly taken the temporary banishment over the humiliation of giving up speech and his spell for hiding his presence from Hemdall for the same amount of time, but He wasn’t sure if that decision is what had been causing his foresights or if they would have begun happening either way. 

Loki shook his head gently to clear away the biting memories and focused on the vision he had had. This one was even stranger than some of the last few he had had. He was supposed to be banished for a misguardian century at the very least to ensure he would cause no more trouble for the Avengers, and yet his vision told him he would see them again before his sentence was completely carried out.

Loki shook his head again and winced. Normally he would jump at the chance to have found a loophole and to be in the company of anyone, even his enemies, but the magical headache was terrible and his wrist was no better. Banishment would be a gift today.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor paced his designated “training room” uneasily. He had been uneasy for months. Something was not right in the worlds and he could feel it. The feeling grew stronger when he visited Misguard, and that popped a huge red flag in the Blond’s mind. Something dangerous was looming and he could not pinpoint its source. He had confided this to his friends, but there was nothing their knowledge or equipment could offer the god. All had been willing to humor Thor and search what and where they could for anything that might be amiss, but to no avail. There was nothing but the occasional thug and world crisis. 

Thor paused in his pacing and contemplated once again asking his friends if anything else had popped up. He restarted his circle of the room once he remembered that each said they would call if anything of interest came to their attention.

Suddenly, as if Thor had willed it to happen with his thoughts, the “cellular” device that Tony had designed for him began to ring. Thor bolted across the wide training room and snatched it up. Being careful not to break it for fear of not receiving the message, Thor opened the device and spoke into the receiver.

“Hello?”

“Hey Thor, How’s it going?”

The voice was Jane’s. Thor sighed half in relief and half in despair.

Jane laughed lightly at the other end of the line and Thor apologized for the dejected sound.

“No, no Thor. It’s alright, I was just calling to see if any good news had popped up yet. I can tell that none has and you’re still as anxious as ever.”

Thor nodded and agreed quietly. He even managed to crack a small smile.

“I have an idea, why don’t you join me for lunch today? There are plenty of café’s in Stark Tower, so you won’t have to even leave the building. How does that Idea sound Thor?”

As always, Jane’s kind and simple generosity sparked Thor’s ever growing feelings and left him the slightest bit breathless. He managed to reply despite his loss of oxygen much to his relief.

“Jane, that sounds wonderful. I could use a respite and something to ease my mind, but are you so willing to exclude the other places you like to eat out in the city for my peace of mind? Please suggest something otherwise if it pleases you more.”

Jane laughed once again, this time with a little more heart and gave Thor another spark to recover from.

“Of course I’m willing to stay in Stark tower! Tony was generous enough to grant me free food and coffee whenever I came to visit you, just so long as I can keep your mind ‘at ease’ and ‘out of his hair’ for a little while remember? Plus I have an employee discount now because of my project in New Mexico.”

Thor laughed a little and his smile cracked open a little further.

“Alright then dear Jane, I shall be waiting at the front for your arrival and you shall have your choice of Tony’s Cafés.”

Jane laughed again, thanked Thor, said goodbye, and hung up.

Thor breathed out another sigh, this one more contented than the last. He was still not completely at ease, but he was grateful he had so many to rely on in his time of discomfort.


	3. Troubled Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's anxiousness has really gotten the best of him this time. It has happened before, but he really thought he saw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured another chapter couldn't hurt. I hope it's not too disjointed. :s Enjoy!
> 
> (Next chapter in a few weeks or so- no more than a month from today Febuary 5th)

Though he knew his dear Jane would not arrive for a good amount of time, Thor went straight away to the front of the building. He left his hammer in the training room, trusting that it would come to his call if he ever needed it. He was avoiding carrying it for fear he would destroy something if he got too anxious for something to do. It wasn’t that he couldn’t break most objects without his hammer, just that he felt the power in his body more acutely whenever he held his beloved weapon and that sometimes lead to rash behavior.

At the front of the building was an extravagant reception desk and Thor was greeted merrily as he walked by to stand outside of the huge double doors. Thor nodded politely acknowledging the greetings before exiting the building.

It was a slightly cloudy day which did not help Thor’s anxiousness, but there were still several hundreds of people milling about the city which provided the Asgurardian with ample distraction. He enjoyed watching them more than he thought he would. Some he longed to join in their daily routines, others he would have loved to have stopped because of a suspicious character, and others still he was interested in stopping just to see what they would have had to say.

Thor sighed, feeling as impatient and alien as ever. He did love Misguard and its people for their unique qualities, just as he loved his home on Asguard, but everything was so rushed on the earth. Some were busy trying to provide for others, some trying to harm others, and even more just struggling to live for the short time they had. There was never poverty on Asguard, everyone shared with others. Even Loki had been generous to others, mostly before his madness, but still no one went hungry. Everyone could provide for themselves, and, if they couldn’t, they had families willing to help them. If someone starved, it was of their own doing and choice.

Thor sighed again and sharply turned his head to the side to remove the negative thoughts from his stressed mind. Normally he did not think of such things. Normally he was easily able to see the brighter side of all situations and find the proper blame for any ill. As of late, though, this looming feeling was getting the very best of the mighty thunder god.

As Thor tried to get the building negativity out of his head, a lone pedestrian caught his attention. The man was standing alone on the corner of the sidewalk, a large silhouette out of place among the average passersby.

All thought of human struggles and his recent discomfort left Thor’s mind. 

The figure was of tall and slight build, had jet black hair, and wore a long grey coat accented with a green and black checkered scarf.

“Loki,” Thor whispered and began to move forward.

Thor had barely taken a step when a familiar voice floated to his ears. Jane had approached Thor and was asking how he was doing. Thor stared blankly at the woman not comprehending any of the words she spoke. 

Jane kept talking, a look of concern fading the happy smile as Thor stared. He blinked a few times before turning his head back to the spot the man was standing. The man was now moving across the street and Thor’s heart Jumped with anxiety.

“I will return in a moment Jane,” Thor said as he bolted from her side and towards the street.

The crossing sign had returned to red and Thor was forced to stop lest he get hit by a motor vehicle. 

Thor watched as Loki turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. He could not stand losing his brother again without a word, so he backed up a few paces and then took a flying leap that allowed him to clear the streetlights and a few feet of the sidewalk on the other side. He dashed as fast as he could through the throngs of people without hurting them and took the turn which his brother had previously taken. He saw no sign of him along the street and was at a loss.

On a sudden whim, he called for his hammer and held his hand outstretched as the screams began to reach his ears from the weapon’s flight. Mjonlir was in his hand in seconds and Thor whirled himself into the air for a better vantage point. 

He caught sight of his brother, quite a distance away continuing to walk down the street, and conjured a clap of thunder to try and capture his attention. Thor was wholly certain the man was Loki when his stride did not even flinch at the sound and he sped towards him at great speed. 

Just as Thor was about to tackle-land on his brother, he turned and looked up. Thor had a split second to change his direction and crash into the street when he saw that he had made a mistake. 

Many screams and car horns were heard as Thor’s landing tore up masses of asphalt.

Thor recovered quickly and was shouting apologies as people were running away from the destruction. He looked to the man he mistook as Loki and shouted one specifically to him only to find that he had had earbuds and music in his ears the entire time.

Thor was at a loss and incredibly embarrassed when Tony Stark in his Iron suit showed up to confront him.

“You’ve made quite a mess haven’t you thunder-storm?”


	4. Apology and Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will things ever be normal for Thor and the Avengers? With Jane's help, perhaps... Loki contemplates his banishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting again! Anyway, hope you like. I know where I want the story to go, but getting there can be a bit challenging...

Thor felt awful for his actions and willingly accepted Tony’s escort back to Stark Tower.   
News vans and police were fast converging and, for once, Thor wished he had his brother’s magical ability to turn himself invisible. 

 

The thunder god hung his head as he re-entered the sky-scraper with Tony and met the gaze of a few gathered avengers.

“My friends… please… My humblest apologies…” Thor stammered for words and shifted his eyes down to the floor, “I foolishly thought my brother was walking along a misgaurdian street and sought to speak with him.”

 

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose and looked away with a sigh. The action prompted nudge from Clint and a look from Miss Potts, but no words were exchanged. All the while Thor kept rambling with no one stopping him.

 

“… I have been so preoccupied that I often forget my place here among common folk… It is unwise and foolish to do so, yet I have made such a mistake holding this knowledge… If I had anything more than a “feeling” perhaps this would not have come to pass… Please allow me to pay for the damage I have caused, It is my place to repair the damage I have done and I have the coin…”

 

Finally Jane had made it up to the top of the tower after getting through and warding off several TV news casters and curious pedestrians. Upon catching sight of Thor rambling like a nervous bird, she let out a large breath in exasperation.  
The noise caught Thor’s attention and he sent a hugely apologetic expression her way.

 

“Honestly, Thor,” Jane began quietly with bemusement, “I don’t know what is worse; driving the Avengers insane with a mild hunch with no seeming basis, or chasing after pedestrians believing they are your long lost brother…”

 

Thor’s face fell and Jane placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
“Don’t worry, we will find out what is going on and I am sure Loki is safe and sound.” Jane’s assurance brought some of the light back into the god’s eyes, but could not erase the pained expression on his face.

“I just know there is something wrong Jane… Something really wrong… But we are not clever enough to figure it out on our own.”

 

Jane nodded and gently led Thor to one of Tony’s many couches. “We all know that Thor, but don’t worry, we WILL figure it out. Right guys?”  
Jane looked to the few present avengers whom all agreed either by nodding or saying a quick “yeah” or “Yup.”

 

Thor buried his head in his hands for a moment before finally regaining some of his former splendor.  
“So be it! I shall work to find the cause of this feeling and I vow to find it for the sake of all worlds!”

 

Jane jumped at his sudden outburst, but otherwise relaxed. “That’s the spirit! Now what do you say to lunch? I’m starved.”

 

Thor gave a throaty laugh and bobbed his head in enthusiasm.

 

Just as they were about to leave, Tony called from the other room, “Don’t bankrupt my café’s Thunderbolt!”

 

Everyone else let out a slightly relieved laugh at the returning normality after all of the weirdness that had finally seemed to pass.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Loki awoke suddenly to find he was still alone. The thought depressed him after having had another vision in which he had returned to company. The visions were beginning to annoy and worry him, outside of the headaches which were worrisome enough. 

 

“At least,” he thought, “The visions are not of dastardly outcome…”  
Loki looked to the unfamiliar cosmos and leaned back on a strange rock that was similar to all of his surroundings.  
Odin had banished him to keep a distance of at least one (lightyear) from the two worlds which he had betrayed, but Loki had chosen to go one hundred and fifty. He had been angry and just wanted to get as far from his shame as possible. He had spent what seemed months going in one direction away from his former home at high speeds and with no rest. He could have used his magic to make the journey shorter, but had no need. He wasn’t welcome back for many centuries once again.

 

Loki sighed and focused on the twinkling pink, purple, and navy swirl that made up the night sky of this floating planet. It was beautiful, as many things were in their own right, but Loki liked it because it gave him a bit of peace and comfort in the desolate region and it helped soothe the headaches from the odd images that kept invading his mind.

 

Another sigh escaped his little used mouth. Banishment always brought out patience, loneliness, and sometimes some ease for the mischievous god. Sometimes he plotted a million tricks to play out later on, created/discovered new spells, or even sought company with creatures on little known planets (which usually got him in some pretty interesting situations and left him with a child), but mostly the punishment allowed him quiet and peace. Perhaps that is why he always pleaded for banishment (other than enjoying the cracked expression on his brother’s face) over almost all sentences…

 

Loki let out a laugh no louder than a whisper. His being gone was nearly always easier on everyone and he found it the slightest bit amusing; seeing as he wasn’t really wanted in the first place and was only a “stolen relic”/part of the Allfather’s collection of powerful, but mainly dust collecting artifacts.  
The thought led him down the path of considering suicide often as of late, however he enjoyed his fun too much and was occasionally too useful to the worlds to be lost forever.

 

His newest headache finally subsiding and the bittersweet thought at the forefront of his mind, Loki lulled himself back to sleep and into the waiting arms of horrid fortune.


	5. Visions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title tells all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Horrid writer's block... So is REALLY short.

A surprised gasp shattered the serene silence followed by screams and shouts that told of unspeakable agony and suffering.

Loki writhed and twisted, holding his head between his hands so hard his nails drew streams of blood from his temple. Cracks formed along the length of the ground upon which he was formerly resting.

It was bad enough that the images and sounds were flashing through his mind at incomprehensible velocity, but it was worse that each burned itself into his memory separately and without missing a single detail. 

There seemed to be no end and the pain was terribly unbearable. The god of mischief screamed along with each new flash and jumped with each perceived sound as the stream went on and on.

He saw it, the burning destruction of each and every world, their singular birth and rebirths, and millions upon millions of possible outcomes for all... And he knew he had to return, banishment be damned, lest one vision come true this day.


	6. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to Asguard, much to everyone's discomfort, including his own, but has a purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than the last. Comments are much appreciated whether you like or no. Thank you! Hope to post soon again!

Hunts were successful, battles few and far between, and nothing disturbing reported from Heimdall’s gaze. Odin sat upon his throne with rare, but much appreciated ease in his waning age. All was peaceful on Asguard. All was quiet and right with the worlds until a singular moment. Everything went to chaos the instant Loki appeared in the middle of Odin’s throne room tattered, bloodied, and glowing brightly with recently used magic.

Odin was at once standing at the ready and surrounded by the finest guards of the realm.

Loki fell to his knees, as much from exhaustion as from reverence and fear. He did not speak, as his current rank as a banished was lower than even the most undeserving of peasants, but waited until he was given the right. 

Odin’s voiced rang through the chamber clearer than any known bell and carried with it the weight of his full power as king. 

“LOKI,” the prince visibly flinched at the harsh mention of his name, ”betrayer of the worlds, master of lies, and banished prince, you conjure, undeserving, before your former kin with not a quarter of your punishment met!!! What for you Loki?! What has bewitched you to further DISGRACE your name and your family?!?!”

Loki’s voice did not ring out and echo off the broad walls of the chamber as did Odin’s, but was hollow and strained as his words were forced from his rigid form.

“Allfather, King that resides over the world of Asguard and defends all others… I accept your accusations and any punishment that will come from my actions this dark day…”

Loki’s head, formerly bowed low in disgrace, lifted suddenly to allow his eyes to meet the Allfather’s.

“But I must beseech you to trust in me and my name as we haven’t much time. Throw me in to horrors untold, but first listen wholeheartedly to the warning I bring. I beg this of you.”

Odin contemplated for a short moment before turning his gaze to one of his many counselors and seeking whispered advice. The counselor in question was more than happy to speak his opinion loudly, rather than privately with their king.

“We have trusted this former before. The outcome of our trust was no less than utter betrayal and harm of our and mortal people. We cannot risk his trust again.”

Odin turned his head back to his son. “So be it, Loki Odin-Laufeyson, bearer of ill and untruth, I will hearby ignore-“

“WAIT!” Loki’s shout DID ring out this time, helped by his thrumming magic, and the chamber fell silent. “PLEASE, I beg of you! Is there NOTHING, no way for you to believe I hold truth? I will do anything that is asked or demanded of me, ANTHING!! I swear upon all of my magic and the very spire of Asguard’s gold castle, just, please, you must hear me!!”

The same wise-man piped in before all others with a sneer on his face, “And why should we trust you lie-seeker? Your magic has brought nothing but suffering to yourself and the spire which you always seem to stand in the shadow of. Even now you bleed upon the marble floor from its holy power and use of your dastardly craft.”

“SILENCE!”

Odin’s staff hit the ground with such force all of Asguard trembled.

“I am prepared to give this child ONE final chance. He did swear upon his very soul and the soul of everyone who has ever been dear to him without our worldly peak burning his tongue of another lie.”

Loki visibly relaxed, “However,” but tensed once again, “To ENSURE no lie or ill can escape his parted lips, he shall wear the Binding of Ultimate Truth until further decreed by a lord of Asguard.”

Loki bowed his head in acceptance and replied, “I will, Allfather.”

“It is done, bring the binding and then we shall hear his words.”

Loki was completely quiet and complacent during the entire process of locating the artifact and beginning the binding. He only cried out when the binding settled and burned into his flesh at the end of the act, and even then, only subtly so.

By the time the ‘ceremony’ was complete, many Asguardian warriors (including the Lady Sif and warriors three) and nobles had gathered in the throne room to witness the Prince’s return and subsequent tale.

“Loki, now barred of lying and barer of silver wrist, speak your truth.”

Despite the binding, bleeding wounds, and tattered garb, Loki took the stance he would normally hold as prince of the realm before speaking.

“I come bearing a warning that must be heeded if mortals are to see another day Allfather… In my banishment, I have been cursed with foresight. I have seen horrors too ghastly to speak in even company most foul and beauty that will never be properly described in words or expressions.”

Many listeners shifted in their stances and seats, and a few even leaned forward to better hear what the outcast was describing.

“In one such vision of horror… One that is to take place this very day lest we act and stop it… Allfather, Thanos, courter of death, Ancient titian, and bane of all who cross him has set his eye upon turning Misguard into a living, and ultimately, a dead and dying hell.”

A unitary gasp sounded throughout the wide room followed by harsh whispers of disbelief. Someone even dared to shout “It’s a lie!” after Loki’s reveal. This startled outburst prompted more and more shouts such as, “It’s a trick!”, “The binding’s a fake!”, “This is BLACK MAGIC!”

Loki, hearing the shouts clearly through the din pleaded back, “No, No please! I speak the truth! I swear, with my honor as a prince-“

He was cut off by even more din and cries of “FORMER PRINCE,” “TRAITOR,” and “LIER!”

Loki’s ever present temper flared and he, perhaps unwisely, threw their words right back in their faces.

“Alright,” he said just loud enough for those closest to him to hear, “then I will prove I am truly bound and sworn to tell no lie…”

A magically propelled stamp of his foot sent another tremor through the Asguardian world and silenced most of the chamber in one blow.

“I will PROVE I am worthy!” Loki shot his hand and silver wrapped wrist as high above himself as he could manage and spoke a simple lie that rang through the chamber louder than Odin’s voice had previously been.

“SLEIPNIR IS MY DAUGHTER!”

A simple lie, no more than a minute slip of the tongue in civilized conversation, and Loki was thrown across the room with his wrist brightly glowing blue magic. The skin on his left arm and all along his left side was charred and bleeding from the “light pulse” the bracelet sent through his body in response and several bones were either dislocated or cracked from his brutal impact with the floor.

The chamber stayed silent as Loki struggled to sit up and right his breathing. All but Odin were in shock at what had just occurred. Loki had, indeed, told the truth. 

Odin was, of course, the first to speak and it was directed towards his son.

“You have indeed proven you are bound to your word Loki. But, what, pray you, are we to do to prevent the murderous titian from having his way?”


	7. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the court and to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REEEEEEAAAAAALLY short, but don't worry, The next chapter will be up here in just a bit. ((oops sorry, had to edit. Had a minor inconsistency.))

Eventually, the court was cleared and warriors sent to posts as guardians against the coming threat. Loki was given a healing potion to treat the worst of his ills and new garb to wear. The outfit was not one that spoke of his royalty, but that of the black formerly committed. Still, it was comfortable and would do for the task he was about to fulfill.

 

Never in his immortal life did he think he’d be defending against a long forgotten titan, much less for the sake of the mortal earth, yet here he was so soon after trying to destroy the planet’s civilization himself. 

 

He now knew, though a very massive headache, that all nine realms were necessary and the titans were rightfully plucked from their thrones so long ago. Life was meant to exist, it was its singular purpose.

 

Approaching Heimdall with an appointed guard, Loki cast the god an apologetic smile. 

 

“Are you ready for your task, Loki Laufey-Odinson?”

The gold-clad god fixed his gaze on the prince as he refrained from nodding.  
“I cannot say.”

Heimdall gave a quick nod in response and plunged his weapon into the newly rebuilt lock. The portal opened before the small group and sucked each down to their destination.


	8. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an arrival from Asgard. Who could it be?

The very place where Thor had taken Loki to transport back to Asgard so long ago lit with the rainbow light and left the same man in its wake, accompanied by guards.

 

The Avengers were miraculously all located on upper levels of Stark Industries and were able to see the flash of light. Within seconds the team was called to Tony’s private level to await the arrival of the ones visiting.

 

“Which one of the freaks do you think it is?” Tony drolled to no one in particular.

 

Thor shook his head. The ‘impending feeling of doom’ managed to have gotten worse in the short amount of time it took for the other man to query.

“I know not,” he replied. “I was not expecting anyone to join me here on Midgard.”

After a pause, he added, “I do not feel that we are to receive good news… whomever it is.”

“That’s reassuring,” Romanoff piped in while sheathing an extra pair of throwing knives in her boots.

Jane stepped up next to Thor to place a reassuring hand on his arm. She didn’t say anything, but Thor was grateful for the gesture all the same.

The team waited in a silent suspense, tension pervading the air for some unknown reason until they could finally glimpse the group heading towards the tower.

Tony immediately called to Jarvis to gain tactical feedback and display it on one of his many flatscreens, and then proceeded to spit out the sip of gin he had taken.

“—What in the-? What the HELL is reindeer games doing here?!”

 

Steve was up from the comfortable position he had taken and grabbing his shield. “We need a plan of action. We don’t know what he’s up to.”

 

“We’ve got a situation here,” Clint was relaying into his comm, contacting Fury and the rest of shield up in the helicarrier.

Mjolnir was in Thor’s white-knuckled grip, but Thor did not show any signs of attempting to subdue his brother before he gained access to the tower.

 

“Shit, Jarvis lock down the premises and let’s see what the new upgrades can do on the suit eh?”  
“Right away Mr. Stark. Lockdown protocol initiated.”

 

Orders were flying around the room, gear was gathered, and defensive positions secured as the tower closed off from the outside world.   
Quite the opposite to the rest of the team, Thor was standing simply staring at the monitor, watching his brother slowly approach. He did not look battle ready nor eager for a fight as he had last Thor saw of him. No, he looked reserved, shaken. Very unusual for Loki.

 

“I believe it would be best if I were to speak with my brother before it comes to blows.”

Thor raised his voice just enough that it carried over the din and it caused a few to pause.

 

“I don’t think so Thor,” Steve replied, “If memory serves, the last time you attempted to talk your brother down you got stabbed for your efforts.”

Thor nodded but pressed, “Indeed, you are right, but Loki is without weapons and armor. I do not believe he is here to fight us.”

 

Jane, who had not left the man’s side hesitantly put in her opinion.

“I think we should trust Thor on this one… Not that any of us like it, but he is right. He could at least try to talk to Loki… and if it’s a trap the rest of you are right behind him as back-up.”


	9. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Look! What is Loki doing here? Well, go talk to him Thor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading this so I could post another chapter today, I realized that this is my favorite of my Thorki fanworks X) I really really like this one. It's probably one of my better written as a whole as well. Anyway, SORRY FOR THE DELAY and enjoy! <3

Tony only allowed Jarvis to lower defenses for all of 30 seconds so everyone could get outside. Even that he felt was probably too long, so he initiated his second and third lines of defense (recently added) directly after Steve, Banner, and Thor got through the doors as well as his extra sensors to detect any tamperings.

 

Lower down, on various levels, awaiting orders and/or signals were the other Avengers and sheild teams watching the action. Thor was wearing a microphone so they could all tell what was going on, but otherwise they had no tell if things went wrong.

 

Down on ground level, the same thunder god marched up to his now still brother and the armed guards surrounding him.

 

Thor was a bit confused for many reasons. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but the microphone on his breast made most of them obsolete as the answers were not meant for the ears of company. So Thor settled on one that would hopefully answer a good number of them impersonally. 

"Loki," he boomed- suddenly Tony didn't think the microphone was such a good idea. Thor was likely going to make a few people deaf with his volume-, "what buissness do you have here? State your intention, brother!"

 

Loki's face twitched at Thor's endearing term, but he did not answer. One of the guards did that for him.

 

"The criminal, Loki Laufeyson, has come to the planet know as Earth this day to deliver a warning to all who inhabit it's lands. The criminal has been fitted with the ' _Ultimate Truth_ ' binding to ensure no ill will befall those who hear his words. If the criminal is to break the laws surrounding his enchantment, he shall be subsequently terminated by it. Once the criminal has fulfiled his obligation here, he shall be returned to Asgard to await trial by order of Asgardian nobility. Only Asgardian nobility has say in the criminal, Loki Laufeyson's fate and orders. No other may alter his sentence, fate, or actions until is henceforth decreed by the King and Allfather, Lord Odin."

 

' _Then again, maybe the microphone was a great idea_ ,' Tony thought to himself, staring at his huge flatscreen display of the proceedings, ' _that guy sound's like the warning label on headache medications..'_

 

Thor, baffled and awed by the wordy display, looked to his friends for comfirmation that they also heard what he had. Banner's head was tilted to the side, expression unreadable while Steve's eyes darted from Loki to Thor before he nodded at the blond god assuringly.

Turning back towards the congergation Thor boomed once again (to the dismay of everyone wearing tuned in headsets), "Very well! I, as a lord and noble of Asgard would like to hear this warning for the sake of Midgard!"

"As you wish m'lord," the lead guard shot back. The man stepped aside to give Thor a clear view of Loki and was wholly surprised when the Asgardian warrior quickly shot past him and embraced the prisoner.

Both of Thor's companions and all of the Loki's escorts shifted uncomfortably at the unexpected action while Loki just stood there, eyes wide, being engulfed by his adopted brother.

It was one thing for Loki to see something happen and be outside of it, but experiencing it was completely bizarre.

Ever so slowly, Loki reached up with his unbound arm and gently returned the hug. It was so quiet that Thor's sigh of relief was like a bomb going off. Several pairs of headsets were pulled away from ears inside of Stark tower and even more eyes turned away, despite the possible severity of the situation.

"It's good to see you," Thor whispered inaduibly into hos brother's ear before pulling away and calling, "If my good friends would allow it, I would like to speak to you inside. Would thet Suffice?"

Thor turned to look up the tower and was speaking as much to his brother as to Tony- who was in control of the tower.

"That way all can hear what news you bring and we may solve whatever problem is at hand!"

There was another deafening slience, which Thor inevitably broke.

"Come now friends, did you not hear that it is safe? No ill shall befall us at the hand of mine brother!"

Knowing that it was futitle and that there were cameras and microphones set up in multiple places, Loki still chose that moment to try and reign in his over enthusiastic kin, "Thor..."

His voice was quiet and slightly pleading as he looked up to the taller man, but his attention was yanked away as the tower unlocked itself to allow the companions and their 'guests' in.

Defenses were still up, that was plain judging by the many weapons pointed in their- namely Loki's- direction, however the large group entered the building and were led to a fairly luxurious armored room few knew Sheild had installed without a hitch.

 

Arm still around Loki's shoulders, Thor waved off the guards and the proceeded to practically set Loki down on a leather couch to wait while he gathered drinks for everyone.

Sitting like a loyal dog, Loki tried to protest the refreshments as more Avengers filed in and took up defensible points around the room. He was being treated like a captive as well as a guest at the same time and it made him uneasy.

"Please, Thor, sit down if you must, but I have urgent news for you," turning while speaking, Loki looked at the avengers one by one, "for _all_ of you."

Thor gave a hearty, but saddened smile and finally found his way into another leather furnishing across from Loki.

"Well," he asked, "what is it, brother?"

 

Loki took a deep breath before diving in to the same tale of destruction he shared with Odin and his court.

"There are several possible outcomes, more than half end with this and other worlds' destruction and decay," he finished gravely. By the end of his talk, Loki was staring at the ground, lost in a far away place filled with innumerable futures while Thor was pondering heavily.

The rest of the avengers were in various poses of tension ranging from uncomfortable to panicked.

Natasha was the first to pipe in with, "So, what do we do?"


End file.
